User talk:RedFurioso
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Praetor (Space Marine) page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! content Do not add your own creations or pictures of your own or somebody else's creations as long as they are not from official sources. this is not the Fanon and also.. do not add redundancies.Neithan02 (talk) 19:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Early content Hi Furioso. I am curious, how did you get your hands on the warlord novel, when no one else can even buy it until the April 1st? If you want to reply, then click on the talk link below and leave a message on my profile. Zixes (talk) 03:43, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Gloriana Open. However, all new material MUST be sourced. If it is not sourced on the page it will be deleted.Montonius (talk) 23:29, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Novel Sourcing When sourcing information drawn from a novel we generally do require a page number or at least the chapter from which you are drawing the information. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 21:35, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Source Mode When doing the italicization and linking of Titan class names, you are leaving unusual duplicated code on the page. Please use the source mode when editing so you can see exactly what you are doing when italicising names and making links. To see what I am referring to if you don't understand check the History of Legio Vulpa page and notice the changes I have made to the code to deal with the problem. Additionally, it is inefficient to constantly update the same page day after day with new information. Complete your read of the source you are using for the additions, and then add all of the new information to the page. This prevents the mods from having to reedit the page day after day for relatively minor additions and will also allow you to see more of the "big picture" when adding new material. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 20:36, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Full Sentences Please make sure every entry you make on this wiki is in the form of full, complete sentences. No fragments, please, as on the Legio Mortis page.Montonius (talk) 20:42, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Sourcing Please do not add unsourced material to our pages. The list of Chief Librarians you added to the Librarian page was not fully sourced, and most of the entries were not fleshed out. When you add information, you must ensure that you have captured both the core content of what matters and that every source used is listed. Otherwise you are just creating an unsourced list of names with no greater meaning, which is not helpful. Montonius (talk) 22:12, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Categories Red Furioso, As our rules clearly state, please do not create categories without the permission of an Admin. In this case, the category will be allowed to stand, but it was not created or placed in the hierarchy correctly, which is why this is done by an Admin. Please do not do so again without first speaking to me. Montonius (talk) 20:59, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Mentors Hi Red. This is Zixes. Any chance that you could've drop me the paragraph on my talk page where you read about Mentors being Successors of the Ultramarines? From the Spears of the Emperor novel, right? I am just curious to know. Thanks Zixes (talk) 15:40, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Removing Pictures Please never remove an image from a page unless it is identified as fan-made or is simply not what it actually says it is. We do not remove information from a page unless it has been retconned or is simply a factual error. Thanks.Montonius (talk) 23:41, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Primarch Rediscovery Dates Would it be possible for you to list all the known dates for the rediscovery of the Primarchs on my Talk page? I believe you were the one adding them? If not, no problem. Just the dates and the sources if you can find them. It would be immensely helpful. Montonius (talk) 01:38, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Wonderful! Thank you so much for all that work! I can't use some of those dates because they either conflict with prior canon or are not yet precise enough to be more than speculation, but I will use all the definitive ones on the page. Thanks for that research. I knew you would be my go-to guy for that!Montonius (talk) 19:19, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Titans and Knights Red Furioso, I really need you to complete the inputting of the Knight houses from all the Adeptus Titanicus books before you move on to other topics. I will deal with the Malevolence books for now, there are still a ton of new Knight houses that need to be entered and your work there is more important right now, if you could continue to do it please. Also, the pages you are attempting are among our most complicated. While you have made a good start, you need to watch what I do and fully learn the format if you want to attempt that. The quality of your work and attention to source detail is very impressive and I definitely can see you being a major editor and assistant to me if you would like to do so in the future, but you still need more experience to tackle the biggest projects. Check out the changes made to the Crimson Paladins page to start. For instance, when creating a page with new wargear, all of the red linked wargear must also get its own page. We never leave new red links, if possible. Help us get all those Knight Houses done and we'll talk about further projects. But the wiki has a strategic plan, and I need help implementing that, not just doing random pages if you really want to help out in future. But to get there, first help me with the Knights. There's a ton of new Knight Houses that have to be entered. Montonius (talk) 17:48, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Absent Red Furioso, I will be leaving for two weeks starting tomorrow for a family obligation during which I will have little access to the Internet. As such, there will be nobody to oversee your edits on the Titan/Knight project, which has been going very well by the way. I will leave it to you if you wish to continue while I am gone, but I would ask that you not add too much in my absence so that my workload does not explode when I'm back. I'll let you know as soon as I'm back full time, while will be around May 10 give or take a few days. Also, if you have gotten a digital copy of the Battle of Molech, may I have a link to a copy on my Talk Page. I have not yet seen one in the usual places. Thanks!Montonius (talk) 23:57, April 26, 2019 (UTC) RedFurioso, you're welcome to begin editing again whenever you want. My apologies I forgot to inform you I was back. Montonius (talk) 22:30, May 26, 2019 (UTC)